


A Fair Trade

by jackles67



Series: we don't talk about it [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackles67/pseuds/jackles67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared really needs the notes for Chemistry. Jensen agrees to help, in exchange for... something. High school AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

> I would put something of a dubcon warning on this. 
> 
> Written for the 2013 salt-burn-porn, for the prompt _made me do it_. I have no idea what that prompt has to do with this. Also, I realized about 1.5k in that this is sort of similar to something else I've written.

 

Jensen Ackles is a jerk. This is not news - Jared’s known the kid for seven years, and in that time he’s gone from being the kid who’s so cool everyone falls over themselves trying to impress him to being the star athlete who doesn’t even notice people like Jared. Except for how today, apparently, Jared’s been noticed.

It’s his own fault. Jared missed class last week and he’s the only freshman in AP Chem and not a single one of the juniors or seniors will even look at him, even though they all heard Mr Burke say loud and clear that Jared will have to get the notes from one of his classmates. Jared gets that he’s at the bottom of the food chain around here, but _come on_. It’s a freaking class, it’s not like he’s asking someone to prom - he just needs to get these notes and find out what kind of hints Mr Burke gave about Friday’s quiz.

So Jared asked Jensen, because Jensen’s locker is about two feet from Jared’s and because Jensen is the only other kid in the class who actually gets the material, and because Jared’s an idiot and forgot for five seconds that Jensen is an asshole. He gets a sharp reminder of that fact when Jensen looks at him like he’s something gross Jensen found in the drain, but fuck it - Jared needs these notes, so he ignores the way his cheeks are flaming hot and holds Jensen’s derisive gaze.

“You really need those notes, huh?” Jensen asks after a moment, an interested quirk to his eyebrows reminding Jared that while Jensen may be a dick, he’s also almost unbearably attractive. It’s really not fair. Jared nods, wondering if Jensen’s going to make him wash his car for a month or something.

“Sorry kid, can’t help you,” Jensen says, turning away to toss his books into his locker, but Jared has a feeling it’s a bluff. Jensen’s waiting to see how bad Jared needs this.

“Please,” Jared says, hating himself just a little bit. “I can’t fail this quiz. I already know you take notes,” Jared adds, thinking maybe Jensen just doesn’t want to reveal his nerdy side. Jensen just gives him an amused look.

“How bad do you want them?” Jensen asks, turning to lean back against the lockers. He looks so good, even more perfect close up, each freckle standing out, thick lashes bringing out his eyes. They’re the color of dying grass and Jared really needs to snap out of it.

“C’mon, man, please. I’ll do anything, okay? I just need them by tonight.” Jared hates how desperate he sounds, but the situation kind of calls for it. Jensen’s eyebrows rise like he wasn’t expecting that.

“ _Anything_ , huh?” Jensen asks. Jared thinks fast, makes a decision.

“Anything legal. I’m not gonna, like, smuggle drugs into school or anything.” Fuck it, he’ll wash the whole squad’s cars for a month if it gets him this A.

Jensen laughs and looks him up and down.

“How old are you?”

“Fifteen,” Jared answers, tamping down his irritation. He knew Ackles was going to give him a hard time, but he really doesn’t have time for this if he’s going to get to drama club on time and study for the quiz and write his paper for English.

“Three year difference. That’s legal.” Jensen pauses, then turns back to his locker and pulls out a black binder, holding it out for Jared only to pull it back at the last second. Jared glares. “I give you these, and you come over on Saturday and do everything I say for one whole day, got it?”

Jared nods, accepting the binder and stuffing it into his bag.

“Give me your number. I’ll text you my address.” Jensen hands Jared his phone and lets him type it in before taking off for practice. Jared carefully doesn’t watch him leave.

***

[325 Midway Lane. Ready to be my bitch for a day?]

Jared just rolls his eyes and types back [See you in fifteen.]

He wonders if Jensen’s going to make him do anything embarrassing, or just boring chores. He figures it’ll be some combination of the two, but screw it - Jared aced that quiz and if Jensen makes him clean his room or do his laundry while wearing heels or something, well, it’s a fair trade.

Jensen’s house is, of course, fucking gorgeous. There’s only one car in the driveway - Jensen’s Lexus, gleaming black in the winter sun. Jared makes his way to the door with only a hint of nerves playing behind his belly button.

Jensen’s wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and his deliciously rumpled hair makes it just a little harder for Jared to hate him. He smiles at Jared, slow and lazy and more than a little predatory, and Jared feels a shiver of anticipation go down his spine. He doesn’t get how someone so hot can be such a dick.

“Come in.” Jensen shuts the door behind him and leads Jared down the hall, up the stairs and into what has to be his bedroom. It’s nice, if messy - there are clothes strewn over every surface and Jensen’s bed is unmade, piles of books balanced precariously on window sills and shelves and the desk. Jared waits, expectant, figuring Jensen’s going to tell him to get to work.

“So.” Jensen starts, and though his voice is still confident, teasing even, his eyes look a little uncertain.

“So,” Jared replies. “What do you want me to do?”

“Take off your shirt.”

Jared’s brow furrows, but he does it. Jensen’s eyes drag down his throat,  his chest, lingering almost hungrily over exposed skin and it all sort of clicks. Jared takes a stumbling step back and raises his arms protectively.

“What - Are you -”

Jensen’s eyebrows rise in surprise and then his face drops into a neutral mask so fast Jared’s not sure he even saw it.

“What did you think this was?” Jensen asks, voice unreadable. Jared can feel his mouth moving, no words coming out. This wasn’t even in the realm of possibility and he quickly reevaluates every word they’ve exchanged, every moment that’s lead them here.

“So you’re…” Jared trails off. He’s never heard Jensen personally say anything homophobic, but that doesn’t mean much, and Jared really doesn’t want to get punched. Jensen may be a cheerleader, but he’s also a jock, one of the popular kids. And kind of an asshole.

Jensen gives Jared a long look before shrugging.

“I thought you were too.”

“I am. I just - I didn’t expect -” Jared feels awkward, nervous, suddenly completely unsure of what’s going to happen. He thinks Jensen would let him walk away right now, wouldn’t even give him shit for it, but Jared - well, for one, Jared hates to leave a debt unpaid, especially when he said he’d do it. So he drops his shirt and nods, once, meeting Jensen’s eye.

“What’s next?” If there’s a tremble in his voice, neither of them mention it.

Jensen’s eyebrows rise, but he eyes Jared up and down before jerking his chin at Jared’s jeans.

“Take off your pants.” Jensen’s voice drops back into his confident drawl and Jared feels his cheeks heat up as he pushes his jeans off his hips, letting them drop to his ankles and kicking them off. He almost overbalances getting his socks off and stuffing them into his shoes, and flushes hot. They’re falling back into their respective roles, Jared the inexperienced freshman, Jensen the senior with the upper hand, and it’s almost comforting, even as Jared’s heart rate picks up.

He’s never had anyone stare at him like Jensen is now - eyes glued to Jared’s body, sliding all over him like he wants to take in every detail. His body responds to the attention, skin prickling with goosebumps, palms going sweaty, cock starting to thicken in his shorts. It’s part nervousness, part a reflection of the heat he can see in Jensen’s eyes, and part something totally unexpected - the way Jared feels on display, almost helpless.

When Jensen tells him to get on the bed, Jared almost falls over his own feet as he complies. His knees are suddenly shaky but he manages to sit back against the headboard, legs awkwardly splayed.

“Lie back.”

Jared does it, scooting down the bed to make room, lying against the messy sheets. He fights the urge to bring his knees up, knowing he’s hard enough that it’s showing at this point. He probably looks ridiculous, strewn across Jensen’s bed, his hands awkwardly at his sides, playing with the sheet.

“Fuck, you look good.”

Jared blushes and clenches his fists for a second. He wants to hide his face, kind of wants to run out of the room, actually, but he makes himself hold still. He can’t believe Jensen Ackles, a fucking wet dream, is telling him he looks good. While he’s almost naked.

“Spread your legs a little.”

Jared’s cock throbs and he can feel the front of his boxers going a little damp as he pulses out a drop of precome. He plants his feet on the bed, shoulder width apart, before spreading them just a little further.

“You know how hot you are? You ever been fucked, Jared?”

Jared closes his eyes, embarrassment rushing over him.

“No,” he manages to whisper, and Jensen lets out a little noise, somewhere between a groan and a sigh.

“Touch yourself.” Jensen’s voice has gone ragged, breath coming faster now and though Jared keeps his eyes closed, he can tell Jensen’s nearby - right at the edge of the bed. Jared drags his fingertips down his chest, over his belly, to dip under the waistband of his boxers.

“No.” Jensen’s voice is sharp, demanding. “Over your shorts.”

Jared goes hot all over at the order, but he immediately draws his hand out of his underwear and reaches to cup his cock through the cotton. It feels incredible - the muted sensation of pressure through fabric, the way everything’s focused down to his hand on his cock, the fact that he knows Jensen’s watching him only serving to heighten his arousal.

Jared runs his fingers over the length, lets his nails scritch through the fabric at the head, shivering as it sends sparks of pleasure skittering up the center of him.

“Fuck yeah,” Jensen mutters, and Jared arches his back, lets his hips push up into his touch. He wants to make Jensen react, wants to make him hard. Jared can’t resist wrapping his hand around his cock and trying to stroke through the cotton, rubbing at himself, no longer caring what he looks like.

“Take them off,” Jensen says, and Jared can’t move fast enough. He tears his boxers down and gets a hand on his cock, letting out a long groan of relief as he squeezes the length, skin feverish under his palm.

“Stop.” Jensen sounds near-frantic; it’s almost enough to force Jared’s eyes open. He keeps them shut, though, and forces his hand away from his dick. It slaps up against his belly and his hips push up at the sensation and God, he really wants to touch himself. He’s so fucking close already. “Turn over. Want you to get yourself off against the mattress.”

_Fuck_.

Jared does it, turns over and puts his weight on his knees and elbows, back bowed so his cock can slide against the sheets. It’s almost too rough, the material not nearly smooth enough but Jared doesn’t care, knows he’ll come no matter what at this point. The skin on the back of his neck prickles as he rolls his hips, spreads his knees a little and thinks about the view Jensen must be getting.

“Get a pillow under you, wanna see your ass, yeah, like that.” Jensen’s practically panting now and when Jared pauses as he’s adjusting the pillow, he can hear the faint sound of skin on skin. His cock throbs when he realizes Jensen’s jerking himself off, watching Jared, naked and shameless, rubbing off on his bed. Fuck, Jared’s gonna come _fast_.

Jared starts grinding down against the pillow in earnest, hips settling into a fast rhythm. He lets his knees widen, arches his back just right, goes faster when Jensen says. Getting off without using his hands feels different, new, almost unbearably good.

“Look at you, fuckin’ rubbing yourself off on a pillow. Fuck, yeah, don’t stop.”

There’s a burn in Jared’s thighs and sweat beading in the small of his back but he’s so close, couldn’t stop now if he wanted.

“Gonna - Jensen, I’m -” The rest of the sentence doesn’t make it out of his mouth, lost in fabric as Jared buries his face in the sheet and comes, hips stuttering, body trembling, wave after wave of pleasure wiping away any semblance of control.

He’s still shuddering through aftershocks when he feels the mattress dip somewhere to his left  and he can hear Jensen, his movements frantic now, his breathing going harsh. The first few splashes of come land across Jared’s ass, the rest reaching halfway up his back.

Jared feels heavy, sated and tired and more relaxed than he’s been since he got here. Jensen’s moving somewhere behind him, and then what feels like a washcloth lands on Jared’s back.

“Get cleaned up. Not done with you yet.”

_Thank God_ , Jared thinks, stretching and reaching back to start wiping the come off his back.


End file.
